Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Pillows and head supports as well as devices to help one sleep on one""s side, typically either lay on the resting surface or contain portions of their body or frame which lay on the resting surface which prevent the user from the comfortable placement and movement of the arms underneath the head. Additionally, headrests do not allow for the use of a wide variety of pillows of different sizes and of the user""s choice, and/or two pillows to be used simultaneously as part of its support device.
The Open Frame Pillow and Head Support System is an apparatus which supports one""s head and/or one""s pillow(s) and head, and is designed with an open frame which has cantilevered upper arms. These cantilevered upper arms support the Head/Pillow Rest in a slightly elevated position above the sleeping/resting surface. The frame is intentionally left open in the front, sides, and rear between its upper and lower members so as to allow the user""s arms while lying in either a supine, prone or side position, to be able to be moved and/or placed in a variety of positions underneath the elevated Head/Pillow Rest, while supporting the head and/or a pillow(s) without the weight of the pillow and/or the head bearing on the user""s arm(s) and/or their contiguous body parts.
This open frame design alleviates the discomfort associated with the use of only pillows, where if one sleeps on one""s side for instance, the lower elbow may either be uncomfortably bent in towards the stomach, or the arm may be uncomfortably outstretched putting pressure on the shoulder, or the arm, elbow, wrist, and hand may be placed underneath the pillow(s) where the weight of the head and the weight of the pillow(s) would bear directly upon the outstretched arm(s) and/or their contiguous body parts creating discomfort and cutting off circulation to these body parts.
Additionally, the Head/Pillow Rest can be made with its bottom material/fabric portion consisting of an elastic type material such as Spandex, which allows for a variety of pillows of different sizes to be placed within it. Pillows can also be placed on top of it and can then be covered by the Open Pillow Slipcover whose bottom layer is made of an elastic type material which stretches to envelop a pillow within it and contain it to the upper portion of Head/Pillow Rest. For additional comfort the upper arms of the frame can be padded and the other parts of the frame can be encased by the Padded Frame Encasement.